For transmission of wireline data, such transmitted data is conventionally attenuated, delayed and/or corrupted after propagating through a wireline communications channel. Along those lines, intersymbol interference (“ISI”) may occur as is known from transmission of wireline data through a wireline communications channel. Hence, it is desirable and useful to provide feedback equalization of received wireline data, including without limitation decision feedback equalization (“DFE”).